Familienangelegenheiten
Quarks Mutter verstößt gegen das Gesetz der Ferengi, indem sie Profit macht. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Sisko kocht Paprikasch thumb|Brunt betritt die Bar Commander Sisko steht in seinem Quartier, kocht Paprikasch und summt dabei fröhlich vor sich hin, als Jake hereinkommt. Sisko bittet sein Sohn darum, sich zu setzen, da das Essen bald fertig ist. Jake erkennt sofort, warum sein Vater so gut gelaunt ist: Er hat es offensichtlich geschafft, dass die Peljeniten Botschafter mit der Föderation austauschen, denn er kocht ungarische Gerichte nur, wenn er gute Laune hat. Die beiden setzen sich zum Essen und Jake berichtet, dass auch er gute Neuigkeiten hat. Captain Yates ist an Bord der Station. Sisko scheint sich nicht zu erinnern, wer das ist, doch Jake meint, er habe ihm bereits von ihr erzählt und sein Vater soll sie unbedingt einmal kennen lernen. Jake möchte sie am liebsten zum Abendessen am nächsten Tag einladen, doch Sisko will die Sache erstmal etwas langsamer angehen. Er weiß, dass Jake gerne möchte, dass die beiden sich kennen lernen und das wird er auch, doch möchte er es auf seine Weise tun. Im Quark's herrscht unterdessen reges Treiben und der Laden ist brechend voll. Quark erkundigt sich bei Rom nach Nog, doch Rom erwidert, dass er Nog frei gegeben hat, damit dieser für sein Sternenflottenexamen lernen kann. Quark ist davon nicht begeistert. Er meint, dass Nog eine Schande für alle Ferengi und für seine Familie ist. Er sollte lieber in der Bar sein und ihm helfen Profit zu machen, anstatt zu lernen, wie man ein Mensch wird. Quark befürchtet, dass bald eine ganze Generation von Ferengi der Sternenflotte beitreten und die Oberste Direktive zitieren könnte. Irgendwann könnte sein Volk sogar das Streben nach Latinum aufgeben, was das Ende der Ferengi-Kultur wäre. Und all das wäre nur Roms Schuld. Doch Rom beschwichtigt Quark. Nog wolle gar nicht die Lebensweise der Ferengi zerstören, er wolle lediglich einen besseren Job mit besseren Arbeitszeiten. Dann geht Rom davon und serviert Getränke. Kurz darauf betritt ein Ferengi die Bar und spricht Quark an. Sein Name ist Brunt und er kommt von der FCA, der Ferengi-Handelsbehörde. Brunt beginnt sofort damit eine Anordnung neben der Eingangstür der Bar anzubringen. Rom erkennt, dass dies bedeutet, dass Quark Probleme bekommt und er bittet sofort alle Gäste um Aufmerksamkeit. Dann verkündet er, dass die Bar geschlossen ist. Es entsteht ein hektisches Treiben und tatsächlich beginnen die Gäste damit, die Bar zu verlassen. Rom treibt die Leute an, die Bar schnell zu verlassen, während Quark zuerst fassungslos auf die Anordnung der Handelsbehörde starrt und dem Treiben in seiner Bar ungläubig zuschaut. Akt I: Buchprüfung thumb|leftthumb|Buchprüfung im Quark's Liquidator Brunt steht hinter der Bar und prüft die Bücher. Brunt fragt Quark, ob er noch weitere als die angegeben Werte besitzt, worauf Quark und Rom unterschiedlich antworten. Brunt belehrt Quark daraufhin, dass das Unterschlagen von finanziellen Informationen gegenüber der FCA zu schweren Strafen führen kann. Doch Quark meint, dass er nicht einmal im Traum daran denken würde, die FCA zu hintergehen. Er fragt Brunt, ob er die Zahlen noch einmal sehen kann und stellt fest, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Rom hat vergessen die Profitzahlen für die Tulabeerenwein-Konzession einzutragen. Rom will sich gerade verteidigen und erwidert, dass Quark ihm doch genau das aufgetragen hat, als er von Quark einen Tritt bekommt. Quark schickt Rom daraufhin los, die Zahlen zu holen. Quark bittet Brunt darum, Roms Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Dann fragt Quark Brunt, was ihm eigentlich vorgeworfen wird. Brunt will diese Information nur gegen Bezahlung herausrücken, sodass Quark ihm einen Streifen Latinum gibt. Brunt klärt Quark auf, dass ihm vorgeworfen wird, gegen die Ferengi-Handelsstatuten verstoßen zu haben und zwar „Untersektion 1027, Paragraph 3“. Da Quark mit den Statuten nicht vertraut ist, verkauft Brunt ihm ein PADD mit einer Kopie der Statuten. Quark findet heraus, was ihm vorgeworfen wird, nämlich die „unzureichende Überwachung eines Familienmitglieds“, genauer gesagt die von Quarks und Roms Mutter Ishka. Nach der Bezahlung eines weiteren Streifens Latinum erfährt Quark von Brunt, dass Ishka es tatsächlich gewagt hat, Profit zu machen, wofür sie von der FCA angeklagt wird, was Rom kaum glauben kann. thumb|Quark meldet sich bei Odo ab Kurz darauf kommt Quark in Odos Büro und klärt Odo auf, dass er nach Ferenginar reisen wird. Quark macht Odo in seiner Abwesenheit dafür verantwortlich, dass seiner Bar nichts passiert. Odo fragt, ob Quark Probleme mit der FCA hätte, woraufhin Quark ihn fragt, woher er das weiß. Quark erklärt Odo, dass er seine Mutter nur schnell davon überzeugen muss, ihre Taten zu gestehen um danach sofort nach Deep Space 9 zurückzukehren. Im nachfolgenden Gespräch macht Quark deutlich, dass er das Geständnis notfalls auch aus Ishka herauspresst, woraufhin Odo ihn daran erinnert, dass Ishka immer noch seine Mutter ist. Doch Quark meint, dass Odo ihn bloß nicht daran erinnern soll. Auf der OPS treten derweil Commander Sisko und Major Kira aus dem Turbolift, während Kira Sisko mitteilt, dass Chief O'Brien fragen lässt, wann Sisko das neue Shuttle inspizieren will. Sisko meint, dass er um 14 Uhr Zeit hätte und auch schon einen Namen für das Schiff hat: Rubicon. Kira merkt an, dass ihnen bald die Namen ausgehen würden, wenn die Erde nicht so viele Flüsse hätte. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro wird Sisko von Dax aufgehalten, die ihn fragt, ob er sich schon mit Captain Yates getroffen hat. Sisko fragt sie, woher sie von Kasidy Yates wisse und Dax antwortet, dass Jake sie mit ihr bekannt gemacht hat. Dax fragt Sisko, ob er sie zum Essen ausführen wird und Sisko antwortet, dass er darüber nachdenkt. Er fragt Dax, was sie von Kasidy hält und sie antwortet, dass wenn sie noch Curzon wäre, sie Kasidy ihm schon längst ausgespannt hätte. Sisko ist jedoch sehr froh, dass Curzon nicht mehr existiert. Kurz darauf macht sich Quark auf den Weg zum Transportschiff nach Ferenginar, als Rom ihm nachläuft und seinem Bruder mitteilt, dass er mit nach Ferenginar kommt. Quark ist davon wenig begeistert und will es seinem Bruder ausreden. Quark will die Sache allein regeln und Rom soll auf die Bar aufpassen. Doch die Bar ist geschlossen, weswegen es keinen Grund gibt, warum Rom nicht mitkommen sollte. Quark will aber trotzdem nicht, dass Rom mitkommt, weil er fürchtet, dass er Partei für ihre Moogie ergreifen könnte. Rom meint, dass müsse auch so sein, schließlich ist Ishka ja auch ihre Mutter. Letztendlich ist Rom mit seiner Hartnäckigkeit erfolgreich und es gelingt ihm Quark davon zu überzeugen, mitzukommen. Akt II: Wieder zuhause thumb|Brunt entrichtet sein Eintrittsgeld Auf Ferenginar angekommen regnet es. Quark Rom und Brunt betreten das Haus von Ishka und Brunt entrichtet sein Eintrittsgeld. Dann fordert Quark Brunt auf, seinen Abdruck auf die gesetzliche Verzichtserklärung zu geben. Die drei nehmen sich Handtücher von einem Stapel neben der Tür und trocknen sich die Köpfe ab. Rom findet es schön wieder zuhause zu sein, Quark dagegen nicht, und das, obwohl er seit zwanzig Jahren nicht zuhause war. Rom erwähnt, dass ihre Mutter ein paar schöne neue Dinge erworben hat, was Brunt sofort aufhorchen lässt. Schnell ergänzt Rom, dass dies zweifellos nur aufgrund des großzügigen Unterhalts möglich war, den Quark ihr gewährt. Rom findet sogar seinen alten Latinum-Zahnschärfer, den er als Kind benutzt hat. Quark dagegen meint, dass er nur einen billigen Holzkaustab gehabt hätte. Dann mischt Brunt sich ein und unterbricht das Gespräch zwischen den Brüdern. Er legt Quark eine Liste mit den offiziellen Gesetzesverstößen vor, die seiner Mutter zur Last gelegt werden und teilt ihm mit, dass er drei Tage Zeit hat, ein Geständnis von Ishka zu bekommen. Falls es ihm nicht gelingt, wird Ishka amtlich zur Sklaverei verurteilt und Quark muss Entschädigungen für die Verbrechen seiner Mutter zahlen. In dem Moment kommt Ishka herein und meint, dass sie keinesfalls irgendetwas gestehen wird. Rom ist erfreut seine Mutter zu sehen und rennt freudig auf sie zu. Er bemerkt, dass sie ein sehr schönes Kleid trägt, was Brunt allerdings gar nicht gefällt, da es Weiblichen verboten ist, Kleidung zu tragen. Quark fordert seine Mutter daher auf, sich sofort auszuziehen. Ishka meint dazu jedoch nur, dass Quark sich kein bisschen verändert hätte. Brunt schlägt vor, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er jetzt geht, woraufhin Ishka ihm zustimmt. Auch darüber ist Brunt wenig erfreut, da es Weiblichen doch ebenso verboten ist, Fremde anzusprechen. Ishka ist da jedoch anderer Meinung: Da es ihr Haus ist, kann sie ansprechen, wen sie will. Brunt sucht daraufhin erbost das Weite. Kaum ist Brunt aus dem Haus, fangen Quark und seine Mutter an, sich zu streiten. Quark ist der Meinung, dass Ishka keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehme. Sie soll sofort das Kleid ausziehen und ihre Verbrechen gestehen. Doch Ishka denkt gar nicht daran etwas zu gestehen. thumb|O'Brien und Bashir wollen ihr Dartboard Auf Deep Space 9 sind Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir dabei, das Türschloss von Quarks Bar zu knacken. Sie werden dabei von Odo überwacht. Die beiden wollen ihr Dartboard wieder haben, da man nicht wissen kann, wie lange Quark wegbleiben wird. Odo fragt, warum sie sich kein neues replizieren, doch die beiden erklären ihm, dass es ihnen ums Prinzip geht. Quark hätte ihnen vor seiner Abreise Gelegenheit geben müssen, ihr Dartboard aus der Bar zu holen. Odo merkt an, dass es schwierig werden könnte in die Bar zu gelangen, da es mit einem von Roms „Spezialsicherheitsschlössern“ verriegelt ist und Odo noch nie etwas so kompliziertes gesehen hat. In dem Moment kommt Commander Sisko dazu und fragt, ob es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Odo klärt ihn auf, dass die beiden nur ihr Eigentum zurückhaben wollen. O'Brien und Bashir verteidigen sich sofort, als ob sie sich bei etwas ertappt fühlen, was Sisko auch gleich bemerkt. Dann stellt Sisko fest, dass es sich bei dem Schloss um einen dreiteiligen Mikroverschlussmechanismus handelt und dass sie wohl lange brauchen werden, das Schloss zu knacken. Dann verlässt er die Gruppe und teilt den dreien mit, dass er zu einer der Frachtrampen geht. O'Brien ergänzt sofort, dass es sich wohl nur um Frachtrampe 4 handeln könne, wobei Sisko ihn sofort korrigiert: Es ist Frachtrampe 7. Er fragt den Chief, wie er auf 4 komme, doch der windet sich. Letztlich stellt sich heraus, dass er der Meinung war, Sisko wollte mit Captain Yates sprechen, der Freundin von Jake, wie Bashir anmerkt. Sisko fragt, woher sie von Captain Yates wissen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Jake es vermutlich bereits der ganzen Station erzählt hat. thumb|Es gibt Rohrmaden zum Abendessen thumb|Quark und Ishka streiten sich In Ishkas Haus serviert Rom derweil Rohrmaden zum Abendessen. Quark fährt ihn an, dass dies die Aufgabe ihrer Mutter sei, doch Rom erwidert, dass Ishka sich nicht gut fühlt, was Quark auf eine Idee bringt. Man könnte vorbringen, dass Ishka emotionale Probleme hätte und somit ihr Verhalten entschuldigt wäre. Rom erwidert jedoch, dass es sich lediglich um einen leichten Hautausschlag handelt, da Ishka allergisch auf ihre Kleidung reagiert. Quark meint, dass sei keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie den beiden das Essen nicht vorgekaut hätte und Rom meint, dass Ishka das noch nie leiden konnte. Quark fällt dabei ein, dass er in seiner Kindheit von anderen Kindern permanent gehänselt wurde, weil Ishka sich nicht anpassen wollte. Quark meint sogar, dass sie dies absichtlich tun könnte, nur um die beiden in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Dann erinnert er sich an seinen Vater. Es gab Nächte, da saß er zusammengesackt und traurig auf seinem Stuhl und war verzweifelt, weil er nicht mehr wusste, was er mit dem Verhalten seiner Frau anfangen sollte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er nie viel Profit gemacht hat, da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war, sich Sorgen zu machen um seine Frau. Quark ist jedoch der Meinung, dass sie dies bei ihm nicht schaffen wird. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand sie in die Schranken weist. In dem Moment betritt Ishka den Raum und fragt, ob Quark denn schon jemanden hätte, der dies tun soll, woraufhin Quark sich wortlos an den Tisch setzt. Ishka riecht an den Maden und befindet sie für „schön nass und muffig gut“. Rom merkt an, dass er sie im Keller gefunden hat. Dann holt Quark ein Padd hervor, auf dem sich ein Geständnis befindet, dass Ishka nur noch zu unterzeichnen braucht. Doch Ishka weigert sich ein weiteres Mal. Quark fordert sie auf, all ihre Taten zu gestehen und ihre männlichen Komplizen zu nennen und Rom fragt, was man Ishka eigentlich vorwerfe. Quark meint, das tue nichts zur Sache, doch Ishka ist da andere Meinung. Quark lenkt ein und erklärt Rom, dass Ishka jeden Monat etwas vom ihr gewährten Unterhalt abgezweigt, in eine hupyrianische Käferfarm investiert und dabei drei Barren Latinum Gewinn gemacht hat. Rom fragt sich, warum sich die FCA wegen drei Barren Latinum so aufregt, doch Quark meint, dass es egal sei, wie viel Profit es war, Frauen dürfen nun mal keinen Profit machen, so lautet das Gesetz. Das bringt Ishka in Rage und sie zweifelt den Sinn dieses Gesetzes an. Quark meint jedoch, dass die Gesellschaft ohne Gesetze im Chaos versinken würde. Rom wünscht sich nur, dass sein Vater noch am Leben wäre, dann wäre es wie früher: Die vier säßen am Essenstisch, äßen Rohrmaden und diskutierten über akute Themen des Tages. Das beruhigt die Gemüter wieder etwas. Quark macht einen neuen Versuch. Er weiß, dass seine Mutter nicht wie andere Weibliche ist, da sie eine eigene Meinung hat. Ishka fragt ihn, ob dies ein Kompliment oder ein Vorwurf sein soll und Quark erwidert, es sei eine Tatsache. Er erinnert sie daran, dass die FCA sie versklaven wird, wenn sie ihre Taten nicht gesteht und dass er es nicht zulassen kann, dass diese drei Barren ihre Familie zerstören. Er hat Angst, dass er nie wieder mit anderen Ferengi Geschäfte machen kann, wenn ihre Schande erst einmal bekannt wird. Er fleht seine Mutter an, es für den guten Ruf ihrer Familie zu tun, für ihre Söhne und deren finanzielle Zukunft. Doch Ishka meint nur, dass sie es nicht tun könne, sich aber wünschen würde, dass Quark dies versteht. Doch Quark ist plötzlich der Meinung, es sehr wohl zu verstehen: Ishka ist ganz einfach eine egoistische Frau, die sich nie um ihre Familie gekümmert hat, weder um Vater noch um ihn. Dann steht er auf und geht. Akt III: Enthüllungen thumb|Ishka zeigt Rom ihr Schlafzimmer Nach dem Essen gehen Rom und Ishka in Ishkas Schlafzimmer, das sie seit Roms Fortgang nicht verändert hat. Es ist laut Rom noch immer sehr traditionell eingerichtet. Ishka meint, dass sie es so lässt, da es sie immer daran erinnert, wie idiotisch die Traditionen der Ferengi sind, wenn es um Weibliche geht. Dann stellt Ishka fest, dass mit Rom etwas nicht stimmt. Er schämt sich ein wenig, rückt dann aber mit der Sprache heraus: Es ist das Kleid seiner Mutter. Ishka fragt ihn, ob er sich wohler fühlen würde, wenn sie es auszieht, was er bejaht. So zieht Ishka, nur für Rom, ihr Kleid aus. Rom ist erfreut und versucht Ishka klar zu machen, dass es Quark sehr viel bedeuten würde, wenn Ishka das Geständnis unterzeichnet. Rom weiß, dass sein Bruder eigensinnig, anmaßend, gemein, ausfallend und grob sein kann, doch er ist nicht ganz und gar schlecht. Er arbeitet hart und die Bar floriert, was Ishka einmal selbst sehen sollte. Sie meint jedoch, dass sie dies nicht kann, da es Weiblichen verboten ist die Heimatwelt zu verlassen. Doch Rom wendet ein, dass Quark die Regeln nicht macht, sondern wie ein guter Ferengi nach ihnen lebt, was Ishka jedoch rückständig findet. Rom legt sich auf Ishkas Schoß und bittet seine Mutter noch einmal, die drei Barren Latinum zurückzugeben, da sie sonst alles zerstören würde, was Quark sich aufgebaut hat. Ishka meint, dass Quark froh sein kann, einen so loyalen Bruder zu haben. Rom wendet ein, dass er Quark bestimmt dazu bringen kann, Ishkas Unterhalt zu erhöhen, wenn sie mit der FCA kooperiert, doch Ishka erklärt ihm, dass es ihr nicht ums Geld gehe, da Quark ihr immer großzügigen Unterhalt gewährt hat. Es geht ihr um Stolz, da sie das Gefühl Profit machen zu können genauso schätzt, wie ein Mann. Falls sie ihre Verbrechen gesteht, dann würde sie damit erklären, dass alles, was sie getan hat, falsch war, was sie auf keinen Fall möchte. Quark käme ihrer Meinung nach schon irgendwie zurecht. Dann meint sie, dass es genug sei und sie sich mal Roms Zähne ansehen möchte. Da sie sie für zu stumpf befindet, schlägt sie Rom vor, sie für ihn zu schärfen, was dieser freudig bejaht. thumb|Commander Sisko besucht Captain Yates in der Frachtrampe Auf Deep Space 9 verlädt Kasidy Yates zusammen mit ihrer Crew gerade Ware auf einer der Frachtrampen. Sie fährt einen ihrer Leute namens Pardshay an, dass er einen Antigravitations-Transportschlitten benutzen soll, anstatt die Fracht per Hand zu verladen. Sisko kommt herein und fragt, warum sie die Ware nicht einfach in den Frachtraum beamt, doch Kasidy erklärt ihm, dass das nicht geht, da es sich um instabile Biomaterie handelt. Sisko meint, dass das für den Transporter eigentlich kein Problem sein solle, sofern man den Phasenumwandlungsinhibitor einstellt. Da Kasidy jedoch lediglich einen über 15 Jahre alten Mark-V-Transporter verwendet, ist das nicht möglich. Da sie für die Petarianer arbeitet, muss sie sich mit dem begnügen, was sie einem geben. Dann stellen sich die beiden erst einmal gegenseitig vor. Sisko meint, dass Jake ihm schon viel von ihr erzählt hat und Kasidy meint, dass Jake sich wohl für so etwas wie einen Kuppler hält. Dann gibt es ein Geräusch und Kasidy denkt, dass es sich um das Inertialerz handelt. Sisko bietet an, ihr zu helfen, doch sie möchte es lieber alleine machen. Im Gehen entschuldigt sich Sisko für das Verhalten seines Sohnes, doch Kasidy erwidert dies mit einer Einladung auf einen Kaffee für den nächsten Tag. Dann verabschieden sich die beiden. Am nächsten Morgen steht Quark an einer Computerkonsole in Ishkas Haus, als Rom herein kommt und sich streckt. Rom findet es toll wieder in seinem alten Zimmer zu schlafen und putzt sich erst einmal die Ohren. Quark hat für Roms Gefühlsduselei jedoch keinen Sinn. Er hat herausgefunden, dass ihre Mutter weit mehr als drei Barren Latinum verdient hat. So viel, dass Quark nicht einmal in der Lage war, alles ausfindig zu machen. Sie operierte unter dutzenden Decknamen und hat Transaktionen in der gesamten Ferengi-Allianz durchgeführt. Es ist so viel, dass Quark selbst dann, wenn er alles verkaufen würde, was er besitzt, nicht in der Lage wäre, für Ishkas Verbrechen aufzukommen. Dann stellt er mit Schrecken fest, dass er ruiniert ist. Akt IV: Der Streit eskaliert thumb|Quark erwischt Ishka dabei, wie sie versucht weiteren Profit zu verbergen Rom erkundigt sich nach Quarks Zustand, der gibt jedoch an, alles sei in Ordnung. Rom ist froh darüber, dass sein Bruder nicht in Wut geraten ist und alles noch schlimmer gemacht hat. Er gibt ihm etwas zu Trinken und den Rat sich über alles Gedanken zu machen um dann eine klare Lösung zu präsentieren. Doch Quark erwidert, dass er die Lösung schon kennt: Er wird seine Mutter töten. Daraufhin steht Quark auf und Rom schreit nach seiner Moogie. In Ishkas Schlafzimmer erwischt er seine Mutter mit einem PADD in der Hand. Ishka meint, dass sie ein paar Zeilen an Quarks Cousin Stol schreibt, was Quark natürlich nicht glaubt. Er nimmt ihr das PADD weg und stellt fest, dass sie versucht hat weiteren Profit zu verbergen. Quark klärt Ishka auf, dass er alles über ihre Machenschaften herausgefunden hat. Ishka ist das jedoch nicht unangenehm, schließlich gehört sich das so für einen anständigen Ferengi. Quark ist da jedoch anderer Meinung, da sie nun mal eine Weibliche ist. Ishka meint, dass sie weit fähiger ist Profit zu machen als Quark es je sein wird, doch Quark glaubt, dass Ishka all das sowieso nicht ohne männliche Unterstützung geschafft hat. Sie soll ihren Komplizen verraten, so dass die FCA ihn an seinen Ohren auf dem Großen Marktplatz aufhängen kann. Doch Ishka lacht darüber nur. Sie meint Quark sei blind vor Eifersucht, im Grunde genommen genau wie sein Vater. Quark fragt, warum Keldar eifersüchtig auf Ishka gewesen sein sollte und sie erklärt ihm, dass er es war, weil er genau wusste, dass Ishka die Ohren fürs Geschäft hatte und nicht er. Sie versuchte stets ihm finanzielle Ratschläge zu geben, doch er wollte nicht auf sie hören, weil sie eine Weibliche ist. Quark meint, dass er Ishkas Hilfe eh nicht benötigt hätte, da Weibliche nun mal nicht ins Geschäftsleben gehörten. Ishka fragt Quark, warum das denn so sein müsste und Quark argumentiert ein weiteres Mal nur mit dem Gesetz. Ishka wirft Quark daraufhin an den Kopf, dass er genauso enden wird, wie sein Vater, als ohrloser Versager. Das reicht Quark und er macht sich auf den Weg zur FCA um dort Ishkas finanzielles Imperium offen zu legen. thumb|Quark und Rom ringen auf dem Fußboden Rom rennt Quark hinterher und versucht ihn aufzuhalten, doch Quark will sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Quark ist der Meinung, dass Ishka fortan nicht mehr seine Mutter ist. Rom fragt, ob es wegen Ishkas Äußerungen über ihren Vater Keldar ist, was Quark bejaht. Rom klärt Quark auf, dass Ishka recht hat, was das betrifft. Rom kannte Keldar viel besser als Quark, da er im Gegensatz zu Quark, der sein Elternhaus verließ, sobald er das Alter des Aufstiegs erreicht hatte, zehn Jahre länger zuhause blieb. Er erfuhr in den zehn Jahren, dass Keldar kein Finanzgenie war. Er stolperte von einer Pleite in die nächste und konnte Latinum nicht mal bei sich behalten, wenn man es ihm in seine Hosen einnähte. Quark will das alles jedoch gar nicht hören und schreit Rom an, seine Äußerungen zurückzunehmen, was der aber nicht tut. Daraufhin beginnen die beiden miteinander zu ringen und zerstören dabei einige Einrichtungsgegenstände. Als Ishka hereinkommt, rangeln Quark und Rom gerade auf dem Boden. Sie schreit die beiden an aufzuhören, doch erst als sie beiden an den Ohren zieht, lassen sie voneinander ab. Sie meint, dass wenn Quark zur FCA gehen will, dann soll er doch, woraufhin Quark unverzüglich das Haus verlässt. Als Quark weg ist, fängt Ishka an zu weinen. Akt V: Versöhnung thumb|Quark spricht bei der FCA vor Im Handelsturm angekommen, steht Quark völlig erschöpft im Empfangsraum der FCA. Da er die sieben Streifen Latinum sparen wollte, die die Benutzung des Fahrstuhls kostet, ist er die 40 Treppen zu Fuß hinaufgelaufen. Er lehnt sich vor Erschöpfung gegen eine Wand und beobachtet die Börsenkurse. Veredeltes Dilithium ist um 10 Prozent gesunken. Er geht zum Empfangstresen und verlangt nach Brunt. Der Sekretär am Tresen weist ihn jedoch auf den an der Vorderseite angebrachten Kasten hin, in den Quark zuerst einmal einen Streifen Latinum entrichten muss. Erst danach bestätigt der Sekretär, dass er Brunt melden wird, dass Quark hier ist. Er bittet Quark darum, Platz zu nehmen, was ihn drei Streifen Latinum kosten soll. Daher gibt Quark an, dass er lieber stehen will, was ihn einen Streifen kosten soll. Quark handelt und bietet zwei Streifen für den Stuhl, was der Sekretär annimmt. Quark setzt sich und wird darauf hingewiesen, dass er ein Geständnis mit Abdruck auch bei ihm lassen kann. Quark besteht jedoch darauf, Brunt persönlich zu sprechen. Er hat Informationen, die die Grundfeste der Ferengi-Allianz erschüttern könnten. In dem Moment stürmt Rom herein. Auch er ist völlig erschöpft und will sich erst einmal setzen, wobei er vom Sekretär darauf hingewiesen wird, dass dies drei Streifen Latinum kostet. Da Rom kein Geld dabei hat, bittet er Quark darum ihm das Latinum zu leihen, was dieser auch tut. Dann kommt Rom zur Sache: Er hat eine Nachricht von Ishka. Sie ist bereit, alles mit Quark zu teilen. Quark ist etwas verwirrt, sagt dem Sekretär jedoch, dass er mit Brunt doch erst später sprechen möchte. Dann fordert er Rom auf, mit ihm zusammen zu gehen. Die beiden werden sogar den Fahrstuhl nehmen, da Quark sich das jetzt leisten kann. Er ist sogar so großzügig, dass er dem Sekretär einen Streifen Latinum als Trinkgeld gibt. thumb|Rom versucht zu schlichten thumb|Quark und Ishka vertragen sich wieder Zurück in Ishkas Haus entschuldigt Quark sich für alles, was er zu seiner Mutter gesagt hat. Ishka akzeptiert und ist nur froh, dass Rom Quark noch rechtzeitig erwischt hat. Dann fragt Quark, wieviel Latinum Ishka denn nun besitzt. Doch sie fragt ihn nur, warum er dies denn wissen möchte. Als Quark antwortet, dass er nur möchte, dass alles fair geteilt wird, ist Ishka erstaunt. Von einer Aufteilung des Profits weiß sie nichts. Sie schaut Rom an und erwähnt, dass Rom ihr gesagt hätte, dass Quark ihr erlaubt hat, ihren gesamten Profit zu behalten. Rom gibt daraufhin zu, gelogen zu haben. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, nur so konnte er die beiden dazu bringen, noch einmal miteinander zu reden. Sofort fangen Quark und Ishka wieder an zu streiten. Doch da reicht es Rom. Er wird nicht daneben stehen und zusehen, wie seine Familie zerbricht. Quark soll sich schämen. Rom hat beobachtet, dass er Cardassianer mit mehr Respekt als seine Mutter behandelt hat. Doch auch für Ishka hat Rom sich ein paar Worte zurechtgelegt. Wenn Quark ihr auf die Schliche kommen konnte, dann wird die FCA es auch können. Dann schreit er die beiden an und verlangt von ihnen, dass keiner von beiden den Raum verlässt, bevor die Sache nicht geklärt ist. Dann lässt er die beiden alleine, da er etwas Schlaf finden möchte. Ishka findet Rom bezaubernd, wenn er sich so aufregt, doch Quark meint, sie würde anders denken, wenn er direkt neben ihr wohnen würde. Dann meint Ishka, dass Quark schon immer zu hart zu ihm war. Doch Quark meint, dass das nötig sei, da Ishka immer zu weich mit ihm gewesen ist. Quark ist sogar der Meinung, dass aus Rom etwas hätte werden können, wenn Ishka ihn etwas härter ran genommen hätte. Doch Ishka ist da anderer Meinung. Sie meint, dass Rom ganz nach seinem Vater kommt. Quark fragt seine Mutter, ob es ihr Spaß bringt, seinen Vater zu beleidigen, doch Ishka erwidert, dass sie einfach nur ehrlich ist. Rom und sein Vater sind sich sehr ähnlich und Quark kommt ihrer Meinung nach ganz nach ihr. Keldar hat Quark zwar dessen erste Ausgabe der Erwerbsregeln gekauft, doch Ishka half ihm, sie auswendig zu lernen. Sie erinnert sich, dass sie nie wieder so stolz war, wie damals, als Quark alle 285 Erwerbsregeln fehlerfrei aufsagen konnte. Quark fühlt sich geschmeichelt und meint, dass Rom die Regeln genauso gut kennt wie er, doch Ishka meint, dass der Unterschied sei, dass Quark sie auch versteht. Rom und Keldar dagegen haben sie nie verstanden. Doch trotz allem war Keldar ein guter Vater und Ehemann, da er alles über seine Familie wusste. Dann erwähnt sie, dass sie Rom und Quark sehr liebt, woraufhin Quark fragt, ob sie das ernst meint. Ishka erwidert, dass sie es so meine und dass sie das Geld zurückgeben wird, wenn es Quark glücklich macht. Quark fragt ungläubig nach und Ishka bestätigt ihm, dass sie alles gestehen wird. Dann sagt Quark seiner Mutter, dass er sie liebt und legt seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. thumb|Sisko und Yates treffen sich auf einen Raktajino Auf Deep Space 9 sitzen Commander Sisko und Kasidy Yates zusammen im Replimat und trinken Raktajino. Sisko erzählt Kasidy von New Orleans und wie schön es ist, dort aufgewachsen zu sein. Dann stellt Sisko fest, dass Kasidy etwas geistesabwesend zu sein scheint. Sie antwortet ihm, dass es wegen ihres Bruders ist. Er ist Kolonist auf Cestus III, was auf der anderen Seite des Föderationsraumes liegt. Eine Subraumnachricht dauert daher zwei Wochen, bis sie ankommt und Kasidy erwartet heute Abend so eine Nachricht. Sie versprach ihrem Bruder, sich die Nachricht sofort anzuhören. Sisko hofft, dass es nicht um etwas ernstes geht, doch Kasidy beschwichtigt. Sie denkt nicht, es sei denn, dass er sich mal wieder die Bänder im Knie überdehnt hat, während er etwas gemacht hat, was man in die Zweite rutschen nennt. Sisko wird sofort hellhörig, da es sich um einen Baseball-Ausdruck handelt, was Siskos Lieblingssportart ist. Baseball wird schon seit 200 Jahren nicht mehr gespielt, doch Kasidy berichtet ihm, dass man auf Cestus III seit sechs Monaten wieder Baseball spielt. Es gibt bereits sechs Mannschaften, doch man versucht noch weitere auf die Beine zu stellen. Die beiden sind begeistert, da sie ein gemeinsames Interesse gefunden haben. Kasidy berichtet dem Commander, dass es sich bei der Subraumnachricht um eine Tonaufnahme des Spiels zwischen den Pike City Pioneers, der Mannschaft ihres Bruders, und den Cestus Comets handelt. Sie lädt Sisko ein, sich die Nachricht mit ihm zusammen anzuhören und die beiden brechen freudig auf. Auf dem Weg unterhalten sie sich über Baseballregeln und Schläger. Sisko bietet sich selbst sogar als Werfer für die Mannschaft ihres Bruders an. Beobachtet wird die ganze Szenerie von Jake, der die ganze Zeit auf der zweiten Ebene des Promenadendecks stand und sich darüber freut, dass sein Plan aufgegangen ist. thumb|Ishka gesteht ihre Verbrechen In Ishkas Haus sitzt derweil eine unbekleidete Ishka und gibt ihren Daumenabdruck auf das Geständnis. Brunt ist froh, die Angelegenheit hinter sich gebracht zu haben und hofft, dass Ishka aus der Sache gelernt hat. Ishka fragt Brunt, wie die Lektion denn lautet, doch der ist erbost, da Ishka ihn schon wieder angesprochen hat. Quark geht schnell dazwischen und meint, Ishka hätte ihn selbst gemeint. In ihrem Namen fragt er Brunt, wie die Lektion denn nun laute, und Brunt antwortet, sie lautet: Die FCA kann niemand reinlegen. Quark meint, dass seine Mutter sie verstanden hätte und Brunt erklärt, dass ihr Geständnis allen Frauen in der Allianz als Warnung dienen soll. Doch Quark ist der Meinung, dass niemand anderes davon erfahren sollte. Er besticht Brunt daher und der verspricht Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Im Gehen dreht Brunt sich noch einmal um und erwähnt, dass er hofft, keinen der Beteiligten je wiederzusehen, wobei Quark anmerkt, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Kaum hat Brunt das Haus verlassen, zieht Ishka sich wieder an. Quark fragt, ob das wirklich sein muss, doch Ishka ist jetzt nicht in der Verfassung zu diskutieren. Quark versteht das und es ist ihm sowieso nicht mehr so wichtig, da er gleich abreisen wird. Er will die Bar schnell wiedereröffnen, da sie die Familie nun ernähren muss. Ishka wünscht sich, dass Quark sich mal bei ihm meldet, was Quark ihr auch gleich verspricht. Dann verlässt er das Haus. Sobald Quark weg ist, meint Rom zu seiner Mutter, dass er möchte, dass sie und Quark sich fortan gut verstehen. Ishka meint, dass das nun wesentlich leichter sein sollte. Doch Rom fürchtet, dass ihre Beziehung sich wieder verschlechtern könnte, wenn Quark herausfindet, dass Ishka der FCA nur ein Drittel der Profite angegeben hat. Doch davor hat Ishka keine Angst. Sie hat das Geld so gut versteckt, dass sie froh sein kann, wenn sie selbst es findet. Dann nimmt auch Rom sein Gepäck und verlässt das Haus. Ishka bleibt noch an der Tür stehen und winkt ihm nach. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten gibt Quark an, dass 5000 Barren Latinum ein fairer Preis für seine Bar wäre, als er diese an Rom verkauft.}} Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Familienangelegenheiten auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Family Business (episode) es:Family Business fr:Family Business (épisode) nl:Family Business